Yujio
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: A veces eran pocos minutos los que podía pasar con su hijo, por eso adoptó aquella costumbre de vigilar su sueño por largos momentos, parado como guardián junto a su cuna oyéndolo dormir, y sintiendo ese alivio inexplicable de verlo vivo. Porque Yujio era la prueba de amor más hermosa que Asuna y él pudieron haber creado. #Kiriasuweek2019


_#Kiriasuweek2019_

_Día (Fecha: 06 y 07 de Octubre)_

_Temas: Los doscientos años de reinado en Underworld y tema libre: cumpleaños de Kirito_

_[Secuela de CODE410. No es necesario haber leído ese fic para entender esto ]_

•

•

_**1) Cumpleaños~**_

Miró hacia su derecha, sintiendo la respiración suave y acompasada de su esposa que estaba profundamente dormida. Se movió con todo cuidado sobre el colchón y se acercó a ella sin tocarla.

Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia él, las hebras de su cabello de fuego brillaban con luz propia en esa penumbra oportuna mientras le envolvían las mejillas en desorden. Sus labios purpurinos se abrían silenciosamente aspirando y dejando salir aire, tentándole sin remedio a besarla, pero si lo hacía acabaría despertándola, y eso era precisamente lo que no deseaba hacer. Asuna necesitaba dormir, y él necesitaba mantener sus manos lejos de ella, lo cual parecía ser una misión bastante difícil de llevar a cabo.

Agarró el extremo de la manta de hilo y la subió, cobijando el cuerpo de Asuna, desde los pies hasta su cuello. Se movió, entonces, hasta la esquina opuesta de la cama para levantarse, pero pensándolo mejor se llegó de nuevo hasta su mujer y con una ternura rara vista en él, depositó un ligero beso en su frente. Como pensaba, la joven siguió durmiendo, ajena a la presencia insistente de Kirito.

Salió por fin del lecho, y evitó calzarse. No quería hacer ruido. Se acercó a la puerta y por última vez dirigió su mirada hacia la silueta amada, y viéndola bellamente dormida, abrió y salió.

•

•

La nueva habitación a la que entró ahora estaba tenuemente iluminada. Un fulgor ligero, muy ligero para que pudieran apreciarse los objetos sin mucha necesidad de luz.

Dirigió la vista hacia la derecha, hacia la mujer que dormitaba en el sillón con un libro abierto en el regazo. Roncaba levemente, ajena a la figura intrusa dentro de su ámbito.

Reprimiendo una risita maliciosa, Kirito pasó de ella y se acercó al factor más importante dentro de la habitación: la cuna custodiada por amplios velos blancos y azules, medida exagerada de la capitana Fanatio para que los _mosquitos_, no perturbaran el sueño del pequeño heredero. Corrió las vaporosas telas hacia un lado, y se aferró al borde de la baranda conteniendo la respiración, como siempre hacía cuando contemplaba embobado a su bebé.

La figura regordeta, recostada boca abajo, apenas era alcanzada por las luces artificiales de la noche. Sin embargo, su cabello, una pelusilla similar al tono encendido de Asuna, llameaba compitiendo con los candiles débiles que alejaban la oscuridad. Y aunque en ese momento sus ojos estaban cerrados, Kirito sabía de memoria que las pupilas de su hijo eran de un color azul acero muy hermoso, herencia suya por supuesto.

Sus manos cosquillearon por ir a tocarlo. Lo veía tan pequeño, y tan indefenso en esa cuna tan grande y sola para él… Al parecer olvidando que fue _su _idea que Yujio tuviera su propia habitación junto con una nana, para evitar el desvelo que Asuna sufría cada noche y para darle el descanso merecido, tanto a él como a ella… Pero toda esa genial ideología carecía de lógica mientras observaba con orgullo mal disimulado a su pequeño hijo. Las ganas de tocarlo eran más grandes que todo razonamiento… sobre todo si aquella era una especie de costumbre que cumplía a rajatabla noche tras noche: pararse junto a la cuna de su heredero y observarlo dormir, sintiendo alivio de oírlo respirar, y guardando en su memoria ese aroma delicioso a bebé que era una curiosa mezcla del perfume de Asuna.

Era su culpa y no podía evitarlo. Yujio crecía a pasos agigantados… Si le parecía que fue ayer cuando lo sostuvo en brazos por primera vez y tenía ese miedo ridículo e irracional de dejarlo caer, o de ser demasiado brusco con sus grandes manos y lastimarlo. Una tontería por supuesto. Pero sus deberes como rey y gobernante no se detenían, y sumaban presión y nuevas obligaciones cada día, las que lo mantenían ocupado y lejos de su familia por largas jornadas. A veces eran pocos minutos los que podía pasar con su hijo, por eso adoptó aquella costumbre de vigilar su sueño por incontables momentos, parado como guardián junto a su cuna oyéndolo dormir, y sintiendo ese alivio inexplicable de verlo y saberlo _vivo_. Porque Yujio era la prueba de amor más hermosa que Asuna y él pudieron haber creado.

Kirito retiró la manta de conejitos que lo custodiaba, y deslizó los dedos por la pequeña espalda, advirtiendo el sonido acompasado de su respirar, su cuerpito tibio no reaccionó a la caricia de su padre. Se sorprendió de verlo más largo, mas grande. ¡Claro Yujio cumpliría seis meses pronto! Era todo un jovencito que cuando menos lo esperara blandiría una espada ante los gritos horrorizados de Asuna.

Palpó el pañal que usaba, con ese conocimiento de padre experto, y ni aun así el pequeño despertó. Alguien tenía el sueño muy pesado… muy similar a él. Pero luego de días enteros donde solo lo había visto lo justo y lo necesario a la hora del almuerzo o la cena, las ansias de alzar a su hijo lo carcomían. No importaba si lloraba, pues hasta la posibilidad de calmar una de sus rabietas le parecía en extremo dichoso. Le tocó la cabeza, su suave cabello ensortijado se enredó a sus dedos, y lo escuchó suspirar. Ese simple gesto fue todo lo que necesitó para sacarlo de la cuna y alzarlo.

Yujio apenas parpadeó sorprendido y somnoliento mientras emitía pequeños sonidos de disconformidad por, obviamente, ser arrancado de la comodidad de su lecho y despertado a la fuerza de su sueño. Parpadeó sus ojos azules antes de reconocer a su papá, y entonces contra todo pronóstico su boca se torció en una sonrisa de reconocimiento.

Y Kirito se derritió de amor.

¿Es posible enamorarse de dos personas distintas? Por supuesto que sí, Kirito estaba tan profundamente enamorado de su hijo, así como amaba con toda su alma a su esposa.

—¿Kirito-san? —la preocupada voz de la nana se oyó, sin duda despertada de golpe ante los sonidos que el bebé emitió por haber sido interrumpido en el medio de su siesta.

—Tieze puedes retirarte —le dijo girándose con Yujio apoyado contra su pecho —Yo me ocuparé de él.

—Pero… —la joven pareció amedrentada ante esa orden, sobre todo porque fue él en persona quien le ordenó que no se moviera de la habitación del pequeño, no importando lo que pasara —Usted me dijo…

—Solo ve a dormir a tu habitación, yo me encargaré de él. Descuida.

La joven dejó el libro que leía, compuso su largo cabello rojo, ajusto la bata en torno a su camisón y salió de la habitación, el sonido de sus pantuflas fue bastante gracioso.

—Entonces jovencito, ahora somos tú y yo.

El pequeño gorjeó feliz, tirando de la camiseta negra de su padre y dando pataditas con sus pies desnudos.

Era cierto que se veía más grande. Sus rasgos eran más definidos y podía leerse el ADN de ambos padres en él. Allí estaba la pequeña nariz de Asuna, sus labios y aquella hermosa sonrisa llena de sol. Sus propios ojos azul acero, y las largas pestañas que su esposa siempre alababa. Por lo demás, aún era un misterio, pero su carácter dócil y sosegado mostraba que tendría una personalidad similar a la de Asuna. Y eso lo llenó de más orgullo.

Lo sujetó contra su pecho y se dirigió a apagar las luces. Abrió las cortinas y dejó que la fantasmal luz del astro nocturno cumpliera su cometido allí adentro.

—¿Sabes Yujio? creo que si mamá se entera de que te he despertado en plena madrugada va a matarme…

—¿Qué comes que adivinas, Kirito-kun?

El joven soltó un suspiro ante de girarse y ver de brazos cruzados la angelical silueta de su mujer, vestida de blanco oportunamente.

—Hola Asuna.

—No creas que no me había dado cuenta de que todas las noches abandonas nuestra cama para perderte por algunas horas antes de volver a mí. Y llegué a la conclusión de que; o tienes una amante escondida en alguna parte de la torre que te da lo que yo no te doy, o… —notó la forma en la que él le fruncía el ceño en disconformidad —Necesitas ver con tus propios ojos como tu hijo está creciendo… — se le acercó a paso cadencioso. Estaba descalza como él, y por el tajo de su bata se adivinaban sus largas piernas al caminar. Lo abrazó de la cintura pegándose a su espada, contemplando también a su hijo, quien ensanchó la sonrisa al conocerla.

—¿No te has creído esa parte de tu propio discurso, verdad? —le preguntó rozando con su mano la de ella que, posesiva le abrazaba las caderas.

—Supongo que si tienes una amante no la esconderías en este lugar —le dijo pícara.

—Baka —movió la cabeza buscando sus labios y la besó fieramente —Mi vida aun le pertenece, mi reina. Así que úsela como desee. Soy suyo.

—Deja de decir esas cosas frente a mi bebé —le regaño apoyando la barbilla en su alto hombro. No le importó estar casi de puntillas para lograr su cometido. Afianzó el agarre sobre él y suspiró, feliz.

—Repito mi juramento para que no se le olvide, majestad —le dijo en un susurro.

Asuna rió notando como el pequeño miraba con fascinación a su papá. La forma en la que sus manitos le sujetaban fuertemente la camiseta de su pijama grita contra todo pronóstico que estaba cautivado con él. Y no se veía molesto o somnoliento por seguir despierto a esas horas.

La joven frunció el ceño mientras con una mano le peinaba el cabello a Yujio —Aunque debo regañarte, Kirito-kun. No puedes venir y levantar al niño solo porque quieres. Tiene un estricto horario de sueño que debe cumplir.

Cuando Asuna tenia razón, no había razonamiento válido que pudiera usar para refutarle. Asintió sintiéndose derrotado.

—Sé que no está bien pero… —su voz descendió —El tiempo pasa _tan _rápido que temo perderme como crece. Hay días en los que solo estoy con Yujio un momento, y eso me desespera… No quiero que crezca sin mí, sin que yo lo vea. Quiero estar con él.

—Lo estás. Kirito-kun, estás aquí con nosotros —se apresuró a decirle al notarlo tan acongojado. Ahora entendía porque pasaba vigilias fuera del lecho. Necesitaba estar aquí como guardián silencioso, ignorante de Tieze que dormía en ese sillón, y velar el sueño de su hijo. Le besó el cuello muchas veces repitiendo aquello contra su piel. Después de todo su Kirito-kun seguía siendo ese niño vulnerable que escondía las preocupaciones dentro suyo para ser el pilar que ella necesitaba. Pero Asuna lo quería humano y endeble, para solucionar juntos todo, como hicieron desde siempre.

—Pero no tanto como quisiera...

—Estás aquí con nosotros, y nosotros estamos contigo —le susurró contra su oído, interrumpiéndolo —Seremos tu apoyo y tu fortaleza siempre que lo necesites, papá.

Eso le hizo temblar y buscar refugio en los brazos de su reina. Era cierto que llevaba en sus hombros el peso de una nueva era y el gobierno de un mundo que era importante para él, pero… también debía cuidar y proteger a su hijo, proveerle de un futuro dichoso para que cuando ellos no estén, pudiera continuar su reinado en armonía y paz.

Pero no quería pensar en eso. No aún. No ahora...

—Pese a que acabas de cumplir veinticinco años sigues siendo un niño, eh… —murmuró Asuna contra su cabello.

—¿Eh? —la miró confundido, notando de pronto lo hermosa que se veía con aquellos haces de luz lunar, revoloteando y sacando destellos azulinos de su cabello. Se veía fascinante. Parecía la undine de ALO. Y eso trajo otro amargo recuerdo a su pecho. _Yui._

Sonrió tristemente, sintiéndose culpable por valorar esos momentos de felicidad cuando había tanto que perdió allá afuera…

—¿No recuerdas que fecha es hoy, papá? Es cierto que aún es de madrugada, pero sigue siendo lo mismo —la voz suave y melodiosa de Asuna lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Al notar la cara confusa que él tenía, lo apretó más contra ella mientras el asaltado rey soltaba un chillido de sorpresa —Es tu cumpleaños, Kirito-kun.

El joven monarca parpadeó sorprendido _¿Ya esta__mos__ en Octubre? ¡Santo cielo! Por supuesto, Yujio iba a cumplir seis meses pronto… _Desvió la vista hacia su hijo que sonreía encantado, y luego hacia su hermosa esposa, cuya mohín era exacto al que acababa de ver en el pequeño —Creo que lo he olvidado.

—Tan particularmente abstraído se encuentra, majestad, que ni siquiera pone atención en la fecha que estamos… ¡Kya! ¿Qué haces? —Asuna soltó un grito de desconcierto cuando su esposo de modo rudo la sujetó de la cintura, y mientras con el brazo restante sostenía al bebé, quien soltaba chillidos de emoción, se movió con ambos rehaciendo el camino que más temprano había hecho, esta vez con rumbo a su habitación.

•

•

—Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien mencionó que Yujio ya no debería de dormir con nosotros —rió ella aceptando la lluvia de besos que el joven rey dejaba caer sobre su rostro.

—Porque mi hermosa reina dormía muy poco, y eso me preocupaba —declaró en igual tono cómplice —Pero esta es una ocasión especial, así que podemos hacer la vista gorda en cuanto a ello.

—Tú haces la vista gorda en muchas cosas…

Kirito rió con ganas antes que sus ojos grises vagaran preocupados hacia el pequeño que había empezado a chuparse el dedo gordo con ansiedad —Creo que Yujio tiene hambre.

—No tiene hambre —le contradijo —Tiene sueño.

Eso sin duda tocó alguna fibra en el preocupado joven. Se acercó con cierta prisa al lecho que le pertenecía, y movió las mantas. Se acostó dejando al bebé en el medio, bien cobijado por sus brazos. Y le hizo un gesto a su esposa de que se les uniera.

—¿Quien diría que llegaría a compartir mi cama con dos hombres guapos, y mi rey estaría de acuerdo? —comentó riendo mientras se quitaba la bata y el corto camisón que él tan bien le conocía, hacía aparición. A pesar de que era madre, el cuerpo de Asuna seguía siendo hermoso y esbelto. Sus curvas se habían acentuado y… Kirito no podía negar que disfrutaba plenamente de los beneficios que la maternidad le había obsequiado.

—Es porque quiero abrazar a mis dos obsequios y recordar porque soy tan feliz —le sonrió cuando ella se hundió a su lado. Los brazos de ambos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo del bebé.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kirito-kun… —le susurró notando que Yujio había vuelto la cabeza hacia ella al oír su voz cantarina, sus pequeños ojos eran de un límpido azul plata y le sostuvo con absoluta concentración las pupilas. Estuvo mirándola algunos segundos hasta que sus párpados se cerraron, quedándose dormido con el dedo en la boca. Sonrió enternecida notando que su esposo estaba en iguales condiciones —Te amo… —le susurró.

—También te amo, Asuna —sus ojos estaban húmedos y brillaban sospechosamente.

Kirito era muy cerrado en cuanto a sus sentimientos, a veces no dejaba que ni siquiera ella fuera testigo de sus dudas y debilidades. Pero desde la llegada de Yujio en aquella fecha tan especial para él, aquello había cambiado sobremanera. Aquel angelito casi rubio, de ojos color acero, rompió todos sus esquemas y él no opuso resistencia a quedar desarmado frente a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo, en ese mundo, y en todos los que pudieran descubrir.

Sujetó la mano de la joven que portaba el anillo que la proclamaba como suya a los cuatro vientos, y con el tacto suave que le inspiraba tranquilidad aunque la tierra perdiera su eje y girara a contramarcha, se quedó en silencio hasta que Morfeo lo llevó a la tierra de los sueños.

_continuará~_

.

.

.

.

.

_G__racias a todos los que han participado de esta nueva edición de la #kiriasuweek2019_

_De momento dejaremos abierta la fecha de cierre por si alguien (como yo hoy) aun quiere contribuir con algún borrador que le quedo en el tintero._

_Este año ha sido un hermoso evento! Estoy muy agradecida a todos. En verdad 3 nos han hecho muy feliz! Y me tomo el atrevimiento de hablar en nombre de todos los administradores de la página de SAO fickers para decir lo orgullosos que estamos de nuestro fandom! Insisto en que este evento es algo creado de fans para fans para provocar más lectura, y para qué puedan conocer a los autores que escriben._

_A todos ellos GRACIAS TOTALES._

_Gracias a quienes favearon, votaron y leyeron cada fic! son un mundo, gente 3_

_._

_._

_Ahora, en cuanto a este fic…_

_Creo recordar que me dije a mi misma que no haría más longifcs esta Kirisuweek… y jojojoj… que pasó Sumi? La verdad desde CODE410 que quería continuar narrando la vida del principe Yujio y sus papás. Y esto me ha matado de amor. Literalmente. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de contar algo de la pareja real y su bebé._

_Dedicado a Iri, amiga gracias por esas imágenes obsequio! Sin ellas este fic nunca hubiera visto la luz. Y este pequeño tributo es tuyo si lo quieres. Nació en mi corazón en abril y ha estado allí con ganas de salir hasta hoy! Gracias por todo, sí, sueno muy a disco rallado siempre, pero sabes mis pensamientos y lo mucho que te adoro._

_Al resto gracias por leer ^^_

_Nos leemos pronto en Galbi o en Hasta estar dentro de ti._

_Hasta entonces! ^^_

_Sumi~_


End file.
